


Не то, чем кажется

by Kitahara, medichka_shani



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Дайан!..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не то, чем кажется

Щелчок. Диктофон начинает запись.   
– ...Итак, Дайан, я агент Купер. Я медленно захожу в комнату для допросов. За столом, спиной ко мне, сидит мисс Люси Моран и изучает... Люси! Ты же кричала, что в руки больше эту пакость не возьмешь!   
– Энди, ну что ты так шумишь, сам же говорил: это не порнография, а вещественное доказательство! Ой, что это у тебя? Ну-ка, дай... Нет, дай, я посмотрю! Подумаешь, ничего интересного, диктофон как диктофон. Никогда бы не думала, что агент Купер мог куда-то уйти без него. Не забудь потом мне напомнить, Энди, чтобы я потом напомнила агенту Куперу, чтобы он потом забрал...  
– Люси, тебе не кажется, что диктофон работает?

Испуганный визг и шепот: "Энди, выключи это немедленно!"

Щелчок.  
– Дайан? – возбужденный девичий шепот. – Это Люси. Энди ушел, и я хочу вас кое о чем попросить. Дайан, пожалуйста, не говорите никому, что мы с Энди так и не разобрались, как стереть эту запись. Энди иногда бывает таким беспомощным! Знаете, Дайан, в этом и заключается главная причина, почему я боюсь выходить за него замуж! Он постоянно делает всякие глупости и никогда не опускает после себя сиденье унитаза. Дайан, простите, что я все это рассказываю, но вы всегда представлялись мне очень понимающей, такой очень мудрой и терпеливой, и, между нами девочками говоря... – шелест страниц. – Ого! Какой огромный!

Щелчок.   
– Дайан, передайте, пожалуйста, Куперу, что ему следует быть более осторожным со своими личными вещами, а еще с имбецилами... – на фоне раздаются полные возмущения крики. – Я хотел сказать, с "недалекими провинциальными помощниками". Дайан, я сейчас протру диктофон, который отобрал у них, дезраствором, а вам советую сделать то же самое, когда вы получите кассету. Мне кажется, что олигофрения в этом участке передается через бытовые предметы – чашки, пончики, карандаши, телефонные трубки, а также половым путем. Нет, мисс, я "ни на что такое" не намекаю, – судя по тону, эта фраза относится уже к Люси. – Я всегда называю вещи своими именами! – слышен стук закрывающейся двери, шум отдаляется. – На связи был Альберт Розенфилд. Удачного рабочего дня.

Щелчок.  
– Дайан? На самом деле, я не в курсе, кто ты, детка, но когда этот агент Купер с тобой говорит, у него такая рожа... словом, я думаю, ты что-то вроде Санты или зубной феи. Так что пришли нам с Шелли побольше бабок, желательно законно заработанных, чтобы я снова не загремел в участок и мне больше не представилось случая упражняться в остроумии, наговаривая на чужой диктофон...  
Голос на заднем плане:  
– Бобби Бриггс! Что ты там возишься!..   
– Уже иду, милая! – Бобби громко дышит в мембрану. – Ладно, Дайан, бабло, договорились? И еще: сделай так, чтобы я долго искал Лео Джонсона и не мог найти...  
– Бобби!

Щелчок, быстрый шепот:  
– Дайан, пусть Альберт Розенфилд говорит потом какие угодно гадости, этот жестокий человек так же далек от пути любви, как Дик Тримейн от свадьбы с моей Люси, но здесь и сейчас я скажу: я – целый город! Я – целый город! Ву-ху-у-у! Алилуйя! Понимаете? В моих анализах целый город этих... Ну, маленьких, беленьких... В общем, неважно, важно то, что именно я могу быть отцом ребенка Люси! Да что там, я могу быть отцом целой бейсбольной команды! Целого города! Народа! Дайан, я только что осознал – я как Авраам! 

Щелчок, усталый вздох:  
– Дайан, я надеюсь, больше никто из участка вас не потревожил? Приношу извинения за своих сотрудников... и задержанных. Не думал, что Купер когда-нибудь оставит эту вещь без присмотра... вы знаете, Дайан, может, у вас в ФБР такие методы расследования и в ходу, но если он еще раз заставит меня бросать камушки по бутылкам и попытается выдать это за прием ведения следствия… клянусь, Дайан, я ему приснюсь. В черном платье и блондинистом парике, вроде того, в котором Мэдди Фергюсон изображала Лору Палмер. И чтобы непременно сбылось...  
– Шериф?  
– И кстати о платьях и париках, Дайан... самое странное, что эти их методы действуют. В голове не укладывается.  
– Шериф!   
– Да, агент Брайсон!

Щелчок, женский голос, в котором слышны безуспешные попытки подавить хихиканье.  
– Дайан? Дайан, это Дениз Брайсон. Пользуясь случаем, передаю привет вам и всему управлению и ответственно заявляю, что, если мне удастся увидеть шерифа Трумэна в платье и на каблуках, я прилюдно съем свою любимую красную губную помаду. И... вы что-то хотели, Хоук?  
– Агент Брайсон, я отремонтировал ваши туфли-лодочки. Слушайте, а какой у вас размер?   
– С поролоном – третий.  
– Я вообще-то про обувь.  
– Сорок второй.

Щелчок.  
– Дайан, что бы здесь ни происходило, Твин Пикс – самое прекрасное место на земле. Здесь такой воздух, что, кажется, его можно есть и пить. Если бы не пироги, я бы питался одним здешним воздухом. А какие здесь горы! А сосны! А пихты! Дайан, когда у тебя отпуск? Приезжай, я покатаю тебя на лодке, а хочешь, возьмем палатку и рванем на день в горы... Ну, или на ночь, как получится. Я покажу тебе бобров в заповеднике...  
– Хоук, положи диктофон. У тебя же есть девушка.  
– Я начал с того, что я – Купер, просто охрип.

Щелчок.   
– Дайан...

– Купер, – звонкий женский голос. – Не трудись диктовать, это сигнал воспроизведения записи. Дорогой Дэйл, у тебя отличная команда. Передай Люси, что размер не имеет значения, если на скамье запасных – целый город. Что касается Бобби Бриггса, то я не уверена, что весь этот год он был хорошим мальчиком, но я дам ему шанс все исправить, если он больше не станет связываться с волшебным порошком. И если шериф Трумэн действительно выполнит свою угрозу – я приеду. Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть на бобров.   
Целую Альберта в стерильную маску. Твоя Дайан.

– Кто это? – помолчав, спросил Купер, уставившись на диктофон.  
Поделиться…


End file.
